Triple Date?
by HanHarHarHrn
Summary: Naruto penasaran siapa pacar kedua sahabatnya, memutuskan untuk mengajak sohibnya triple date. apakah Naruto berhasil mengajak sohibnya dan mengetahui siapa pacar mereka?


Naruto penasaran siapa pacar kedua sahabatnya, memutuskan untuk mengajak sohibnya _triple date_. apakah Naruto berhasil mengajak sohibnya dan mengetahui siapa pacar mereka?

 _Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto_

 _Story by Han_

 _Don't like dont read..._

 ** _Happy reading guys..._**

Kantin adalah sebuah tempat yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat istirahat para murid, tempat nongkrong sepulang sekolah, atau bahkan sebagai tempat yang paling enak buat membolos atau _cabut_ jam pelajaran—asal ngga ketahuan aja sama guru, apalagi guru _killer_. Seperti sekarang, di sebuah meja kantin, berkumpulah ketiga _makhluk_ berbeda warna rambut dan berbeda _gender_ yang sedang nongkrong setelah bel pulang sekolah.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin lu bicarakan _dobe?_ Kalo bisa _gece!_ Gue mau ngumpul eskul hari ini." Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut mirip bokong ayam betina yang minta dikawinin. Sebut saja maw—maksudnya Sasuke.

"Ehm… jadi gini… katanya kalian berdua sudah punya pacar? Apa itu bener?" Tanya si rambut duren cepet. Sebut saja Parto (di _deathglare_ Narto)—ralat Naruto. Sontak satu-satunya cewek disana wajahnya merah.

"Iya… emang lu kira kita ini _jones_ apa…" jawab Sasuke.

"Kalo gitu, gimana kalau kita _triple date?_ Sekalian ngenalin pacar lu pade…" ucap si Naruto semangat.

"Eh ta—aduh!" ucapan Sakura—satu-satunya cewek diantara mereka. Ia melihat pelaku yang menginjak kakinya dengan tatapan galak. Tetapi yang ditatap malah beri kode kedipan sebelah mata—yang ngebuat Sakura bingung.

"Oke kalau begitu. Kapan? Di mana?" Tanya si pelaku penginjakan kaki Sakura, Sasuke.

"Besok di _Disneyland_. Kebetulan gue dapet enam tiket. Nih masing-masing dua buat kalian." Narutopun memberikan mereka berdua masing-masing dua tiket. "Kalo gitu gue balik dulu! Bebeb gue pasti udah nunggu di kelasnya. Dah!" ucap Naruto lalu pergi ninggalin mereka berdua.

Naruto POV

Gue penasaran sama pacarnya Sasuke ama Sakura. Pasalnya dengan sifat mereka itu, gue ngga yakin mereka punya pacar. Gue aja baru tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura punya pacar dari sepupu gue. bukannya si Sasuke ngga deket ya sama cewek? Palingan dia deketnya sama Sakura ato Ino—Ino deket juga karena dia sahabatnya Sakura. Lalu emangnya ada cowok yang berani deketin Sakura? Tampang sih emang cantik, tapi galaknya minta ampun. Serius deh! Dia itu galaknya nyaingin emak gue dan kepsek! Perlu diketahui kalo Sakura sering menghancurkan fasilitas sekolah hanya dengan kedua tangannya—untung _bonyoknya_ kaya. Kalo kagak, bisa jadi ada _word war 3_ di sekolah gue yang disebabkan oleh mengamuknya dua godzila (aka kepsek ama Sakura) di sekolah gue. hie~~~ (herannya dia punya banyak _fans_ … lol)

Untung gue sekarang punya pacar cakep, anggun, baik pula. Hehehe… belom lagi punya darah bangsawan. Seneng hidup gue… fufufu~

Kebetulan emak gue menang undian dan dapet 6 tiket ke _Disneyland_ … lumayan tuh… tapi berhubung _bokap_ gue harus ke luar negri dan emak gue harus ngikut, jadi tuh tiket buat gue. gue heran sama emak gue, keluarga gue orang kaya tapi emak gue masih aja suka ikut undian… dasar emak-emak… nah, gue langsung kepikiran buat ngajak dua sobat gue—yang katanya baru punya pacar ke _Disneyland_ bareng gue ama bebeb gue, Hinata. ya, sekalian pengen tahu siapa pacar kedua sobat gue sih… hehehe… semoga aja ngga mengecewakan… secara, mereka kan termasuk _most wanted_. Dan mungkin gue akan ninggalin sepupu gue _sendokir_ di rumah. Salah sendiri doi jones.

Gue sama beb Hinata sekarang sedang nunggu duo sobat gue bersama pacarnya masing-masing di dalem _Disneyland_. gue duah nunggu 30 menit, tapi tu dua _makhluk_ ama bebebnya masing-masing pada belum dateng… kan kzl…

"Naruto- _kun_ … coba kamu telepon mereka deh…" usul bebeb gue. duh, bebeb gue emang jenius, kenapa ngga kepikiran dari tadi yak?

Baru aja gue baru mengambil hape, tapi ngga jadi ketika gue denger suaranya Sakura.

"Hoi kalian berdua!" teriak Sakura. Ia sedang menggeret Ino yang tengah memfoto Sasuke dan Sai dibelakangnya—tunggu? Jangan bilang pacarnya Sakura itu si mayat (Sai) dan Sasuke pacaran sama Ino?! Tapi, kok ada yang aneh ya…

"Kalian akhirnya datang juga! Gue hampir lumutan nungguin kalian tau!" gerutu gue. "Sak! Lo pacaran sama si mayat? Lo juga _Teme?_ Gue ngga nyangka lo pacaran sama Ino…" ungkap gue. tiba-tiba Sakura menjitak gue. anjir! Sakit banget!

"BLETAK!"

"SAK! KENAPA LO JITAK GUE?!" ucap gue kesel.

"Dasar ngga peka! Lo liat baju kita dulu baru narik kesimpulan…" ucap Sakura kesel. Gue pun memerhatikan baju mereka. Ino make kemeja kotak-kotak ungu yang ngga dikancing dan diikat ujungnya. Sebagai daleman dia make _dress_ item dengan rok setengah paha. Trus Sakura make baju kemeja kotak-kotak merah dengan bawahan _hotpants_ item. Sai make kemeja sama kayak Ino dengan bawahan celana hitam panjang. Sasuke make kaos item lengan pendek dengan kemeja yang sama kayak Sakura—cuman diiket dipinggang dan make celana item panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kok gabilang sih pada pake baju _kapelan!_ Emang dasar nyebelin ni anak dua. Kalo gitu gue dari rumah make baju _kapelan_ yg kemaren baru gue beli dah. Tapi ada yang aneh… apa ya…

.

.

.

.

.

Oiya… _fyi_ gue lagi make _hodie_ oranye lengan pendek sama make _jeans_ selutut. Bebeb gue make dress putih _unyu_ panjang semata kaki ngga berlengan dengan bunga-bunga pink di atas dan bahwah bajunya. Makin _cuantiqs_ aja bebeb gue ini. Tapi gue masih binggung, apa yang aneh ya…

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu! Gue baru _ngeh_ sekarang.

"JADI LO DAN SASKEY JADIAN?! KENAPA NGGA BILANG-BILANG!" protes gue ke Sakura. Sakura cuman nyengir.

"Sebenernya gue kemaren mau bilang, tapi Sasuke- _kun_ bilang setelah kita ngumpul biarin aja lo ngasih sisa tiket lo ke kita biar lo ngga ngajak sepupu lo yang berisik dan ngeganggu itu—menurut Sasuke- _kun_. Terus karena sayang ngebuang sisa tiketnya, jadi gue ngajak Sai ama Ino yang udah jadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Gitu deh…" jelas Sakura. "Kan intinya kita sekarang _triple date_ beneran kan?"

 _'Duh kok gue kudet amat sih… ampe sohib pacaran aja gue gatau…'_ (Yaiyalah kagak tau… orang lu sibuk pacaran ama Hinata—ditabok NaruHina).

"Iya sih…" bener juga sih apa yang dibilang Sakura. Ya udahlah! Yang penting gue sekarang udah tahu kalo sohib gue pacaran. Akhirnya kita semua melakukan _triple date_ —walaupun ngga disebut _triple date_ juga sih… soalnya gue sama hinata kepisah sama mereka… huhuhu… untung pas gue ke _bianggala_ ketemu ama mereka. Nah, karena dah sore, gue ama _geng_ gue akhirnya makan di restoran bareng. Akhirnya kita _triple date_ beneran dah.

End?

Author Note :

Akhirnya... sekian lama jadi _Readers_ akhirnya _publish_ cerita juga... masih _Newbie_ jadi masih butuh kritik dan saran...

 ** _Review Please..._**

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Omake

.

.

.

 _ **You receive a picture from Stupid-Fox**_

"Kenapa lagi si rubah bego…" ucap cewek berambut merah nge _jreng_ yang lagi selonjoran di sofa _like a bos_. Karena sedang gabut, doipun membuka aplikasi berwarna ijo yang lagi nge _trend_ itu. Ia membaca pesan masuk dari sepupu blo'onnya itu.

Awalnya doi cuman _sweatdrop_ doang karena ngeliat foto sepupu oonnya bareng pacarnya yang _aduhai_ cantik nan _semok_ itu (doi heran kenapa gadis cantik bak putri itu mau sama sepupunya yang _sableng_ tampang _gembel_ itu). Tetapi ketika ia lihat sesosok cowok ganteng-menurutnya- bareng cewek berambut _pink_ yang terkenal _gahar_ satu sekolahan itu, doipun teriak bak cewek yang habis ngeliat pacarnya selingkuh.

" _OMAIGAT?!_ INI PASTI _HOAX!_ GA MUNGKIN KAN PANGERAN GUE PACARAN SAMA SA—" baru aja doi mau ngelanjutin gerutuan- _ga mutu_ nya, doi dikagetkan lagi dengan pesan sepupunya yang berisi…

 _ **"Lo harus ngilangin mimpi lo bareng si**_ **teme…** _ **karena hati doi dah diembat Sakura-**_ **chan** _ **… kasian deh lo :p dasar**_ **jones** _ **:v Oiya, lu mau gue bawain apaan?"**_ dan seketika doi ngerasa patah hati.

" _THEDAAAAQQQQ!_ "

(Yang sabar ya mb… jodoh ngga kemana ko mb… —seketika cowok berambut biru klimis dengan gigi runcing _gaje_ nun jauh disanabersin-bersin)


End file.
